This invention relates to an auger of the type comprising a circular cylindrical tube through which material is transported from a hopper at a lower end to an upper end.
In farm work augers are very common in transporting grain and other similar materials. In many case the auger includes a hopper arrangement at the lower end with an exposed portion of the interior flight projecting from the end of the auger into the hopper for engaging the material fed into the hopper and feeding it into the auger tube. It is often required for the operative to be in a position to watch the material feeding into the hopper to ensure that it is properly controlled. This often involves the operative bending over the hopper or standing on the edge of the hopper or standing on an upper part of the tube looking down into the hopper. In all of these cases the operative is precariously balanced and in danger of slipping or tripping into the hopper area. Of all farm equipment the feed end of the auger is perhaps the most dangerous and the cause of the largest number of accidents in view of these unsafe practices.